


Cursed Curiosity

by RaspberryMint



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMint/pseuds/RaspberryMint
Summary: Danny has a date and is hoping that it will lead to him getting laid for the first time in months, but when his date runs out on him and he's left alone with his thoughts, where will his arousal take him? After his memory betrays him and brings up one of the many coversations with Arin about touching his ass, Dan's curiosity wins over his fear and Arin walks in just as Dan is about to finger himself. Arin's reaction surprises Dan! What will become of their relationship?





	Cursed Curiosity

"I WANNA PUT MY DICK IN YO ASS!" Arin screeched, throwing his arms up into the air, holding his controller above his head.   
"Whoa buddy, going a little far there?" Dan laughed, trying to keep his voice serious. Arin put his arms back down, a huge smile across his face.  
"Dan..." he said quietly. "I just want you to know that...." silence.. "I WANNA PUT MY DICK IN YOURRR AAAAASSSS!!" Arin hit his highest note on the word aaaaassss making Dan laugh aloud.   
"Stop." Dan said between laughing gasps. "Next time on Game Grumps dude." He held his sides,laughing.   
"my dick." Arin paused. "in your assss" He drew out the 's' pretty far, causing Dan to continue his laughing fit.

"Well let's take a break." Arin said as he began laughing as well. "This session has been going on for far too long already." Dan nodded, a huge grin across his face.   
"Absolutely." He added, walking past Arin and out of the Grump Room.   
"Guys, that one was amazing." One of the editors, Ryan wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye. "Perfect way to end an episode." He held up his hand for a high five, which Dan gladly accepted.   
Arin put his hand on Dan's shoulder with a chuckle.   
"Good run." He laughed, then passed by Danny."Kay, im leaving you with the key, Ryan." He tossed it over to the editor. "Don't lock yourself in or anything." He chuckled at his own joke, as usual. "Yo, Dan, im gonna hang out at your apartment for a while longer tonight." he said, glancing at his watch, which read only 9 pm. Dan rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.   
"Well, umm..." He started. "I've actually sorta got a date right now." He said a little nervously."HEYYY nice!" Arin clapped him on the back. "Good Luck man." He smiled, then grabbed the doorknob to leave. Dan watched him go, then turned to Ryan after the other man had left.

"Have a good night Ryan." He said as parting words.   
"Hey!" Ryan called after him before Dan had the chance to leave the office. "Have a nice night!" he winked. Dan couldn't help but laugh.   
"Hey, thanks man!" He waved then left the office, a whistle on his lips. He knew he shouldn't be getting so childishly excited, but it was the first time he had been on a date in a while. He didn't want to get his hopes too far up there or anything but... He was really looking forward to hopefully getting laid as well that night. He had known the woman for a few weeks now after they had met online, and Dan was hoping it would go well between them. He nearly felt himself skipping as he made his way to his car and quickly arrived at his apartment which was only a short drive away from the grump office. He wasn't feeling too nervous until he drove up to his parking space and from the lot he could see his date standing at his door, tapping her toe impatiently. Dan felt his heart pound in his chest a little bit as he stepped out of his vehicle. 

"Allison?" he called up to her, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Dan watched as the woman turned her head quickly, her blonde hair flying over her shoulder. Shit she was mad. Dan felt his mouth go dry a little bit.   
"Danny you are 20 minutes late!" She huffed, holding her coat tightly around her shoulders. It looked like she was shivering.  
"Allison I'm really sorry!" Dan sincerely apologized, grabbing onto one of her hands. She slapped it away quickly, causing Dan to feel even more confused.   
"Take me inside, im frozen." She said, looking down at her feet. Dan simply nodded and unlocked the door. How did he even manage to fuck things up already? It was literally the first day the two of them had met in person, and he was already making mistakes. Damn had it really been that long since he dated someone? With a soft sigh, he led his date into the house. She took her coat off her shoulder and tossed it onto the coat rack beside the door, revealing her dress with her bared shoulders. 

"Allison, you look amazing." Dan said sweetly. The woman scoffed.  
"I would look even better if I hadn't been standing outside for a third of an hour freezing my ass off." Dan winced slightly at those words.   
"I really am sorry." he said, taking a step towards her, putting his arms around her in a soft embrace. He felt her sigh a little bit, making Dan heave a small sigh of relief as well.   
"C'mon, lets eat something." 

* * *

After about an hour of eating, drinking, and chatting, Allison stood up and made her way towards Danny. He felt his heart rate spike at her heated expression.  
"Allis-mph!" she suddenly threw her arms around him and forcefully planted her mouth on his, making Dan gasp in surprise. "Wow!" Dan panted as their mouths seperated after a moment of the heated kiss. "I honestly did not expect that." He breathed. The girl narrowed her eyes.   
"Hm? So you don wan it?" she slurred and pushed Dan's hair off his neck and licked up slowly to his ear. Dan gasped. She was being really forward, and honestly, it already felt amazing. Dan felt his dick begin to harden under his clothes at the thought of what he had been looking forward to all day, but... He glanced at the woman's face as she pulled away from his neck. She looked hoplessly drunk... Dan realized he had a very important choice to make here.  
"Allison... I'm really sorry but I don't think we should go any further than this tonight." He panted softly, letting his conscience win out over his arousal. The woman glared at him.

"What?!" She seethed, pushing herself off of him. "I came all th' way out here an' stood out in'th cold for you t'not fuck me?!" She slurred."Im takin' a taxi home!" She shouted, throwing on her shoes and coat. "And don' even THINK about callin' me!" She left abruptly, slamming the door behind her, leaving Dan sitting on the couch feeling shocked. 

"Wow..." Dan breathed out softly, throwing his head back against the sofa and rubbed his eyes. That really had been nearly an absolute failure.But more than feeling just surprised, Dan was becoming achingly hard after only having been stimulated a little bit. "Dammit." he swore under his breath. He really hated the feeling of having to jack off after just being dumped literally moments ago, but more than that he hated blueballing it. He sighed defeatedly. There was no other choice. Keeping his head leaned on the back of the couch, Dan slid his hips forward on the sofa slightly while simultaneously pulling his pants down past his ass. With a soft breath he gently thumbed the tip of his dick over his underwear, trying to imagine what his last time having sex had been like. Dissapointingly, he could barely recall.

He sighed as he absentmindedly traced his fingers over the sides of his growing erection. He felt his breath hitch a little bit. He was touching himself as gently as possible, but it wasn't the same as the hand or body of someone else, and he really didn't want to resort to watching porn. With another sigh, Dan just continued as he had been and concentrated on feeling it. After a few minutes of running his fingers delicately over his head, his underwear had become damp with his precum. Dan hissed the air air out of his lungs through his clenched teeth and pulled his boxers down, exposing his dick to the chilled air. Ah, pity, he was extremely hard, yet he had no proper use for his erection tonight, as usual lately. Dan couldn't help but let out another sigh. No use thinking like that.

Dan wasted no more time thinking about it and wrapped his left hand around his dick, a small stream of stray precum dripping down the side. Dan scooped up the trail with the fingers on his right hand and slicked his movements with it.   
"hng...!" Dan huffed a small bit as he closed his eyes and began to loosely move his left hand over the length of his shaft. 

_"Have you ever jacked off with a finger up your ass?" Dan asked._   
_"Isn't it amazing!?" Arin replied, his eyes sparkling with an expression Dan had never seen._   
_"um Arin I was kidding..."_   
_"Oh... Yeah... I was just messing with you. Ahaha...!"_

Dan's eyes jerked open and he sat up, blushing at the memory of his conversation with Arin some time ago.   
"What the hell...?" Dan muttered, his eyebrows furrowed. He held his left hand unmoving around the head of his dick and his right hand over his eyes. Why? Why?! Why had that memory come up!? Why was it while he was touching himself!? WHY!? Dan shouted at himself in his head.   
"Tsk...!" He clicked his tongue. He really didn't want to keep going at this point... He took his hand off of himself and threw back his head with a sigh.

_"What? Don't you want to try it?" Arin asked, cocking his head to the side._   
_"What do you mean?"_   
_"Touching your ass of course."_

Dan felt his cock twitch at that memory, betraying his turbulent emotions.   
"Fuck..." Dan gritted his teeth. "FUCK!" He slammed his fist down on the seat of the couch next to him. He bit his lip in frustration, once again grabbing his erect dick in his tight grip. What had Arin meant by the amount of emotion in his eyes? Of course Dan was curious about it! Arin talked about touching his own ass so much... Of course Dan would be curious... of course...  
...

Dan sighed, biting his lip harder until he drew a spot of blood.   
"Fuck..." He reluctantly stood up and walked into his room to his bedside table. With an exasperated breath, he grabbed the bottle of lube he had stored in the top drawer.  
"Fuck, fuck FUCK!!!" Dan cussed himself out as he stormed back to the living room and threw his body onto the couch, his curls falling over his eyes. It took a few minutes for Dan to breathe before he had calmed down enough to sit up and uncap the bottle.   
"Dammit..." he cursed under his breath as he coated his hand with the lotion. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Is this how women felt when they watched Dan cover his hand with lube, waiting for him to insert his fingers deep into their body? For the first time, the thought excited him in a different way. He was on the receiving end.

Dan trembled a small bit, his fear mixing with his arousal, stirring his cock back to life. As he slowly moved his hand down past his hips, Dan felt his heart rate spike. He was really about to do this... Dan took a deep breath and oh so gently rubbed his cold, lube-coated fingers over his asshol-

"Danny! I saw Allison hailing a taxi on my way over here, what happened-? Oh." Arin stopped dead in his tracks after having burst through the door. His eyes were open wide in suprise, as he scanned his gaze from Dan's face to his hands. Arin's face suddenly exploded into the deepest red flush that Dan had ever humanly witnessed. Dan jumped to his feet, accidentally flinging the bottle of lube onto the ground and covered his lower body with a blanket.  
"ARIN WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Dan felt his face heat up as his embarrassment finally struck him. He couldn't believe this had happened. All because of a stupid fucking memory that made Dan a little too curious and excited. What was this, some kind of dramatic porn movie? Arin's eyebrows were pushed together so hard it looked like they were touching, his hand over his mouth, his face still inhumanly red. The silence was unbearably awkward until Arin finally dropped his hand from his face and looked directly at Dan's eyes, locking their gazes together. 

"Danny... What was that?" Arin asked, knowing full well what it had been, yet he still couldn't believe it. He needed to hear it. Dan furrowed his eyebrows and tore his eyes away from Arin's intense stare. He glared at his feet and balled his fists so tightly that he felt his nails dig into his palms.   
"Nothing..." Dan mumbled so quietly, he could barely hear himself, or maybe that was the pounding of his heart, drowning out any other sounds that desperately tried to make itself heard. Dan heard Arin sigh loudly, making him look back up. Arin moved from the front door to the living room with insane speed and grabbed Dan's wrists, holding his friend's hands in front of his eyes.  
"THIS Danny!" Arin spoke sternly. "THIS is not nothing! Your hands are covered with precum and lube, Dan! I came into your house and you were touching your god damn asshole after a woman just ran away from you!" Dan flinched at Arin's agressive words.  
"I know." Dan muttered, looking at the ground. "Im pathetic."

Arin grabbed the sides of Dan's face and forced him to look at him.   
Arin practically hissed. "Don't you DARE talk about yourself in a tone that suggests that you're worthless and useless!" Arin's gaze was stern but concerned. "You did nothing wrong. Don't you dare even believe that for a second." Dan gasped as Arin pulled him against his body in a tight embrace, his head resting on Dan's shoulder.   
"You mean so much Danny..." Arin said softly. "So don't ever speak badly about yourself." Dan didn't know what to think. He, a straight man of nearly 40 years, had been touching his ass while thinking of Arin when suddenly the same man burst through the door, concerned about his date...   
"Im... So confused..." Dan spoke slowly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He didn't want to upset Arin again. He felt his pulse rise quickly. "Why did I have to think about you tonight?" He blurted out, aware of the possible consequences.   
...  
"What...?" As Dan had feared, Arin pulled away, leaving Dan feeling cold without the man's embrace. Dan was so afraid to look at Arin's face... He struggled not to raise his head, when suddenly Arin grabbed his head and made him look into his eyes once more. What Dan saw there shocked him greatly. Arin's gaze was so warm, so soft, that Dan felt his heart jump in his chest.   
"Are you serious?" Arin began to laugh, placing his hands on Dan's shoulders, his own shaking with the heft of his laughter. "Danny... You're not lying are you?" Dan saw tears drop from Arin's face onto the carpet.  
"No." Dan stated simply, not wanting to give Arin anymore unsure answers. He was so afraid... but as Dan had said many time before in the course of his life, "All things that are worth doing are scary."   
Arin looked up at Dan's face after hearing that statement and smiled so bright, he was sure it could match the sun. 

"Danny." Arin looked straight into his eyes. "Dan... My Dan. You don't need to be afraid of yourself." Oh so delicately, Arin pulled Dan back into his embrace. "Please don't pull away..." Arin whispered into Dan's ear, making him shiver. Before he could realize, Arin was unwrapping the blanket from around Dan's hips, once again exposing his lower body.  
"Arin im- im really not sure about this.." Dan turned his head away, not wanting Arin to see him flushing so darkly.  
"Dan..." He felt Arin brush his fingers over his ear, making him flinch. "Your ears are red." Dan closed his eyes as tighly as possible as Arin so delicately caressed the side of his head, running his fingers through the small hairs behind his ear.   
"Arin what are you-hmph!?" Dan was instantly shut up when Arin's mouth came into contact with his own in what was at first a seemingly chaste kiss.   
"Arin what-" Before Dan could say any more, Arin put his index over Dan's lips.   
"Shh, please, Danny, just let me do this?" Dan was so confused... He really didn't know what to feel, but what he did know was that the look in Arin's eyes made Dan's heart race just a little bit faster.   
"Fuck..." He swore, turning his head away again.Arin touched his cheek softly. "Dan?" Arin tilted his head to the side.  
"Just-" Dan muttered. "Just do what you want." At this point, Dan wasn't wanting to fight Arin away from him, if anything, Dan almost wanted Arin to touch him...  
Arin pulled Dan's body against his own and pushed his lips against Dan's once more. 

"Danny, Mn.." Arin slowly kept pressing his lips against Dan's so softly... Enough to the point where Dan felt himself getting more and more frustrated with the delicate touches.   
"Arin... hahhh" Dan let out a heated breath and reluctantly, he gently nibbled at Arin's bottom lip. Feeling Dan's frustration, Arin more aggressively pushed his tongue into Dan's mouth.   
"Mn-!" Dan flinched, feeling Arin's soft tongue probe at the roof of his mouth sent shivers down his spine. Feeling this, Arin delicately ran his fingers from the nape of Dan's neck up and down the line of his back. Involuntarily, Dan's back arched strongly, pushing his body forward against Arin's.   
"Ah-! Haahh..." Dan whimpered softly as he rutted against Arin's upper thigh.  
"Fuck, Dan, you're so sensitive..." Arin mused ashe touched the small of Dan's back, his fingers reaching his friend's tailbone.   
"Arin...! Ah-! Mn!" Dan's hips trembled as he struggled to decide whether to push them forward or pull back against Arin's touch. 

"So, Dan..." Arin rubbed slow circles into Dan's lower back. "Why were you... Y'know... gonna touch your asshole?" Arin asked slowly. Dan felt a sharp heat rise to his cheeks.  
"Umm... Well. You're always talking about touching your asshole and how good it feels so of course when I touch myself I can't help but be curious about it." Dan felt himself spouting out his thoughts as if he had no filter left. Of course, why would he, he was basically, no, he was _definitely_ rubbing his hard dick against his closest friend's hips a few seconds ago.  
"Hmm?" Arin smirked a little bit at Dan's statement. "So me always mentioning my love for my own asshole made you curious as well?" Dan couldn't help but feel a little irritated at the triumphant face Arin was making.   
"Oh stop it you douche." Dan laughed through his embarrassment. Arin grinned back.

"Well, of course you can touch your asshole sexually, I know you know that much." Arin began explaining. "But since you've never touched yourself there, I guess you really dont know about what it can be like." Arin closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. Dan cocked his head.   
"What are you trying to get at?" He prompted.  
"Well, your prostate for one thing." Arin joked. "You at least know that right?"   
"Of fucking course, dick." Dan false pouted. "But I've never like..." Dan sighed, trying to get this out. "I mean, I've never even watched gay porn, so, of course I don't know how that works!" He avoided Arin's gaze, but he heard the other man laugh.  
"Dan you're so fucking cute." Arin spoke through his giggling fit. "You've watched lesbian porn, I know that much, but I know you haven't watched gay porn, man, you're straighter than a railroad track." Arin smirked."Well, at least I thought you were." Dan pushed Arin's shoulder.

"Cut it out man, get to the point, my dick is getting soft cuz of your terrible jokes." Arin grinded his hips hard against Dan's.   
"Hh!" Dan flinched. Arin laughed. "Uncool"   
"Okay... So... I know HOW to do this, but I don't know how to go about doing it with you." Arin scratched the back of his neck shyly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan raised aneyebrow.   
"Well... I mean... I care about you Dan, I really do... But I don't know if you feel the same..." Dan sighed.  
"Do I have to do this?" He mumbled.  
"Wha-?" Before Arin could finish, Dan pushed his tongue into Arin's mouth and roughly licked across his pallate. Arin's eyes narrowed, showing his own arousal.  
"Okay, I get it." Grabbing Dan's waist, he swiftly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, grabbing the lube bottle on his way to the bedroom. He threw Dan down onto the bed on his back and uncapped the lube, coating his hand. Dan's chest heaved up and down as his pulse rose, watching Arin slick his fingers.

"Okay, so Dan, I really need you to relax. Try not to think about pushing me out."  
"Wait what do you-?!" Before he could finish, Arin had flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hips up, exposing him completely.   
"Ah, um...!?" Dan's heart felt like it was going to explode. He only understood what Arin had been saying when he felt Arin's cold, wet fingers graze his asshole.   
"Hnn..." Dan scrunched his eyes closed, nervously tightening his stomach muscles.   
"Dan... Please I need you to relax." Arin whispered, rubbing soft circles against Dan's ass.   
"Okay.. hahh... I'll try..." Dan breathed deeply, trying not to think about what was happening down there. After a few more uncomfortable moments, Dan heard Arin sigh.  
"Okay hold on." In a swift moment, Dan felt Arin lean over his back slightly and reach around his body.  
"Ah-!" He quickly covered his mouth as Arin softly pinched his wet fingers around one of Dan's nipples.   
"Hn! Hmmm... Mmn-!" Dan panted against his hand, but Arin pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Please... Let me hear it." Arin breathed out heavily, then turned Dan back over to face him.Dan gasped at the sight of Arin's expression. His eyes were narrowed and filled with heat, his face was red and his lips were parted, his breath coming out hot and heavy. Dan felt a hot flush rise to his own cheeks. Suddenly, Arin leaned over Dan's body and animatedly dragged his tongue over the already abused nipple.  
"Aah!!" Dan gasped, arching his back. Sucking the nipple into his mouth, Arin was finally able to push his fingers deep into Dan's body, causing him to thrust his hips upward, Dan's cock twitching a few times as he gasped loudly, his eyes wide in suprise.   
"Yes..."Arin breathed out, forcefully pressing his fingers forward against Dan's postate again.

"Please!! Arin, im-!! Ah! Ah! Ah--! Hngh!!" Dan arched his back and moaned out loudly as his dick jumped, semen spurting in a high arch across his chest, up to his chin.  
"Wow..." Arin exhaled quietly, watching Dan slowly come down off his high. Dan you're fucking gorgeous... I didn't even touch you that much... I didn't touch your dick at all." Arin's eyes were open wide. "I didn't even cum that easily the first time..." he said quietly, still surprised.   
"You didn't? " Dan panted. "You didn't touch my dick..?" He really couldn't believe it. "Impossible... You're lying..." Arin shook his head.   
"Im not." Dan laid his head back with a groan, his eyes closing, but he gasped when he felt Arin's fingers begin to move inside him slowly again.   
"You didn't take them out..!" He began to pant softly, his cock slowly rising again with his arousal. 

"Well.. I mean I didn't get to touch your dick yet..." Arin smirked. "Or my own for that matter" He mused, looking down at his own hips, carefully using his other hand to undo his pants and grab his swollen cock.   
"Nn..." He breathed out, slowly stroking himself. "Haah..." Curiously, Dan gazed down at Arin's hips.  
"Holy fuck dude." Dan panted as Arin pushed his fingers against his insides. "You didn't tell me you were huge as hell." Arin shrugged.  
"I didn't have a reason to." Carefully, he took his fingers out of Dan and grabbed both of his legs. "Let me use your thighs?" He huffed, putting Dan's heels over his shoulders.  
"Ummm, go for it?" Dan agreed, confused. Swiftly, Arin crossed Dan's legs and linked them together behind his neck. This won't take long..." Arin panted, pushing his cock between Dan's tightly closed thighs, the head of his dick rubbed against Dan's balls with every thrust of his hips.  
"Hng, hngh, hahhh, hng," Arin grunted as he quickened his pace, watching Dan's expression. Dan felt like something was a little frustrating about this... With every quick jolt of Arin's hips, his dick rubbed against the entrance to Dan's ass, causing Dan to feel out of breath every time the it grazed over him. 

"Arin... Arin please..." Dan moaned quietly. "Arin!" Finally, Arin slowed his thrusts as he was jolted to reality by Dan's distressed voice.  
"What? Did I hurt you at all??" Arin asked worried.   
"hngh, no..." Dan panted, his dick twitching slightly, pressing relentlessly against his stomach. "I just... feel... like this is somehow... unfair?" Arin cocked his head.  
"How?" Frustrated, Dan wiggled his hips from side to side, causing Arin's dick to graze against his asshole. Arin gasped, then looked at Dan with the most heated expression he had ever seen.  
"Yes Mr. Sexbang." Arin growled, turning Dan onto his stomach and pulling his ass up to be flush with Arin's hips, the head of his hard cock prodding at the entrance to Dan's ass. Dan's pulse beat quickly as Arin deliciously slowly rubbed his hands up and the sides of Dan's hips and stopping just below waist at the top of his hips bones.   
"Danny...." Arin's voice was so thick with arousal at this point that Dan felt like he would go crazy just listening to him speak. "Danny, I wanna fuck you..." He mumbled quietly, slowly rubbing his dick over Dan's asshole, making Dan gasp, his hips trembling. 

"Danny... Danny... Daniel, can I please fuck you? Ravish you? Make you cum so hard you can only think of me? I want to be inside you. I want my cock inside you. I bet you're so warm and soft inside..." Arin quietly rambled on, oh so slowly grinding his hips up against Dan, not quite entering him, but not even leaving a millimeter between them. Dan felt sweat drip down his back, hearing his name come from Arin's lips so delectably soft, so many times, drove him insane. He couldn't stall any longer.

"Arin... Please, I want you. I want you inside me..." He ground his ass hard against Arin's erection, and Arin growled, grabbing his cock tightly and teasingly prodding Dan's entrance.   
"Arin! Arin! Aa-! Please! Please... Arin..."He barely even recognized his own voice even as he felt it came out of him. It was so sweet and just dripping with need, his dick twitching at his own pleas... Unbelievable. Finally, with a growl, Arin forcefully slammed his hips forward, stopping only when he was all the way in, his hips pressed flush against Dan's ass. He stayed there, holding still until Dan was whimpering, his dick twitching and dripping with precum, soaking a spot into the sheets under them.

  
"Arin... Hn! Please, move... move your hips! Please!" Dan felt tears prick at his eyes, his body was quivering with want. Arin breathed deeply and oh so slowly leaned his chest over Dan's back, placing his lips on Dan's neck and slowly licked up to Dan's ear. The ticklish feeling made Dan arch his back, pushing himself even further against Arin's hips if possible. He quietly moaned as Arin licked the shell of his ear.  
"Dan..." He whispered. "Daniel... Im gonna move..." He achingly slowly pulled his hips back until it seemed as if he had his dick only pressed against the outside of Dan's ass then suddenly slammed his hips into Dan again.  
"AH! Ahn! Arinnn! Hng..!" Dan cried out loudly, his sweet voice piercing the air. 

"Hahh,, hngh ah-" Arin grunted with his mouth right up against Dan's ear, slowly licking it as he pounded into him. With every thrust, Dan felt himself involuntarily grind his ass up against Arin's hips, the sound and feel of skin only growing stronger, louder. Suddenly, Arin wrapped one arm around Dan's waist, and forcefully grabbed his dick, pressing his finger into the tip. Dan gasped.  
"Daniel..." Arin grunted, not slowing his thrusts."You're cock... It's so wet. You're so wet for me..." He mumbled, circling his finger through the precum dripping from Dan's tip.   
"Ah-!" Dan moaned, his dick twitching in Arin's hand.   
"Ah, I felt that..." Arin whispered, his thrusts becoming slower, more aimed, dragging his dick slowly in and out, pressing delicately against Dan's prostate. "Do you like it..." Arin huffed, "When I tell you how wet you are? How aroused you are? How I can feel you twitching inside and out, like your body is calling for mine? calling my name?" Arin growled directly into Dan's ear. Dan gasped, shivering at the feeling of Arin's body combined with the heated weight of his words.

"Ah, you just clenched around me... I can feel your hearbeat from inside you..." Arin thrusted hard once. Dan felt himself nearing his limit.  
"Arin! Im-!" Dan moaned sweetly.   
"I know..," Arin whispered, timing his thrusts with every stroke of Dan's cock. "I know how close you are... You're dick is twitching so much." Arin focused on getting Dan to the end, rubbing Dan's balls softly while moving his hand tightly over Dan's cock.   
"Arin! Im-! Ah!! Ah!! Hhng!" Dan's dick jolted in Arin's tight grip as he came harder than he ever had in his life, his vision going white as the bed below his hips was splashed with his cum. Arin stroked Dan's dick a couple more times before placing both his hands on Dan's hips, tightly grabbing them and grinding as far into Dan's body as he could, no longer thrusting but just pushing deeper and deeper into him as Dan's ass clenched tightly around Arin's cock rendering him unable to move. He groaned into Dan's ear a final time as he came deep inside his body. Dan's rubbed raw walls twitching tightly around him, aiding him in finishing before he pulled out and collapsed at Dan's side.

They both laid there, panting for a few moments before Dan uttered out a single word.  
"Woooow." He and Arin both laughed, placing their forheads together. After a few moments of silence, Arin spoke up.  
"Dan, I hope you know why I did this with you..." He slowly explained. Dan only blinked.  
"Well... Im really scared of the reason." Dan mumbled, taking his gaze away from Arin's eyes. "Im afraid of our relationship... our life changing." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Arin inhaled then exhaled slowly, as if carefully preparing his next words. 

"Danny, I really like you. And I mean, I really like you." He gently touched Dan's hand. "Dan, I think im in love with you."   
At those words, Dan blushed and quickly turned his head to look into Arin's eyes.   
"Arin I-..." Dan couldn't think of how to respond. His heart was pounding as if it was the first time someone had ever confessed to him. "Arin, I really like being friends with you, but because of what happened today, I don't think that can be the case anymore." Dan took a nervous breath. "I care about you too Arin. I really love being near you." Dan held Arin's hand tighter. "Arin, will you go out with me?" He smiled slightly. Arin grinned back, his eyes flooding with a gentle expression. "I would never turn you down." Dan, overwhelmed with emotion, kissed Arin's hand delicately. Arin spoke up again. 

"On one condition though..." He said, holding back his laughter. "You fuck me next time?" Dan felt his face flush instantly.   
"I-... I don't know how to... fuck a man" Dan mumbled, looking away. Arin laughed aloud and pulled Dan's into a hug.   
"I'll teach you. I really wanna see what that dick can do." Arin said, tickling Dan's waist. Dan laughed as Arin teased him.   
"Okay! Okay! Just stop tickling me!" As the two of them settled in under the blankets, Dan felt his mind drifting into the warm darkness of sleep. "Arin..." He whispered.  
"Hm?" Arin said simply, running his fingers carefully through Dan's soft curls.  
"I love you." Dan said in a hushed voice.   
"I love you too Danny." Arin kissed Dan's forhead and Dan closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. Arin felt a sense of contentment wash over him as he laid there in the dark, listening to the clock ticking and Dan's soft breathing.

This is where he was meant to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Chae here! I've always been a big fan of the Game Grumps and I think Dan and Arin's relationship is very cute, even as just friends. So in this fic I made Dan the bottom. The reason is simply because I think Dan would make a cute bottom, lol Arin really does talk about his asshole all the time (one of the convos I used in this fic is actually a real one that happened between them! Crazy, I know). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it! Egobang forever! ♡♡
> 
> I owe the creation of this short story to Gabe. Thank you so much Gabe for bringing back my love for this ship and inspiring me to start writing again. 
> 
> ♡♡♡ Thank you!


End file.
